Luberia Gaiden
by Eriot
Summary: The untold story of Luberia.


**LUBERIA GAIDEN**

**Disclaimer:I do not, in anyway possible, own MAR(If I did, Alviss would be the main character.).** **I only own the OCs who would pop up slightly later in the story and a few other original ARMs.**

**Overview:Hello everyone over here at the fanfiction community! This is my first attempt at writing a MAR fanfic or any other kind of fanfic for that matter! This story chronicles the development of Nanashi's personality and overall, the development of Luberia from the time Nanashi just entered the faction to, the time Peta destroyes a major portion of the faction. This is NOT and I mean NOT in anyway related to the real story of MAR so, don't get confused if any thing too confusing to comprehend occurs in the course of this fanfic. Well, happy reading and please review! Wether its a flame or a compliment, I'll accept it with open ARMs!**

**Rated:T**

Categories:Action/Adventure

Warnings:Some coarse language, violence, blood and gore, some sexual references not suitable for children under the age of 12.

Chapter 1: Where it All Began

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The cold autumn breeze blew through a think canopy of leaves, sending some of them propelling the earth. A boy with blonde hair sat beneath that lush canopy, only a few tiny beams of the afternoon sun shining onto him. He sat on a bench next to a silent road, waving his legs and looking at a few of the squirrels which were hastily scrambling around the trunks of the sturdy cherry trees. The boy seemed to have no care in the world. One could say so, peering into his eyes which had tiny glints of innocence and a deep abyss or clear skies. The boy shivered slightly as the cold breeze swiped him, his scarf rustling slightly. Soon, the boy heard the sound of a car approaching. His blank expression brightened up as a wide smile appeared on his face. He hopped of the bench and strut towards the road side, waiting eagerly for the car to arrive. After awhile, the boy could clearly see the car amidst the low lying fog. "She's finally here!" the boy exclaimed in glee as he started waving his left hand frantically, beckoning the car to speed up. The car eventually arrived in front of the boy and he rushed towards it. "Mom! What took you so long?" the boy enquired as he looked into the the car from the windscreen which had just been lowered. "I'm sorry Hiroshi! Mom was delayed due to the traffic!" a woman dressed in generic business attire replied. "Awww, please come a little earlier next time!" Hiroshi replied in a slightly disappointed tone. "I'm sorry, my boss stretched the working hours due to the new project." Hiroshi's mother said apologetically as her son opened the rear door of the car and hopped in.

The car started moving as Hiroshi's mother stepped on the accelerator. Hiroshi looked through the windscreen next to him, observing the trees which leaves had all turned a wide variety of colours, outside. "So, Hiroshi, how was school today?" his mother asked, still looking at the long road ahead. "Uhhh, the usual. But today, Mrs Yamagishi showed us something really, really cool in science class!" Hiroshi replied. "Oh really? What was it?" Hiroshi's mother asked. "Well, she showed us this plastic, human skeleton thing! It was.." Hiroshi continued as the car zoomed down the road. After arriving at a traffic light, the car came to a halt and Hiroshi's mother's expression darkened slightly. "Hiroshi." his mother said in a deep tone. "What is it mom?" Hiroshi replied. "Your father and I... we decided to sell the house.. and were moving to some place, far away..." his mother continued. Suddenly, Hiroshi's facial expression became strained and his voice burst out, "Why mom!?". "You.. You'll understand when you grow older." his mother replied. "Bu-But mom! My friends, Ayu's friends!" Hiroshi exclaimed. His mother remained silent as the red man turned green and the car started moving again. "Mom! Answer me! Why!?" Hiroshi exclaimed as he partially got off his seat. His mother still remained silent as the car moved on. Coming to realization that he wasn't going to get an answer out of his mother, Hiroshi backed down and went silent. After awhile, the car arrived outside of quiant house. The gate to the driveway was already open and the car proceeded inside. A little girl peered through the open door, a timid expression on her face. Upon catching sight of the car, her face lighted up as she rushed toward the rear door which had just opened.

"Big brother!" the girl exclaimed as she leaped upon a surprised Hiroshi who had just alighted the car. "Waaaah!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he fell to the ground. Hiroshi's mother had also just alighted from the car and looked at the two of her children, a meek smile appearing on her face. "Ayu, you shouldn't bully your brother, you know?" she said in a caring tone. "Oww, Ayu, that was uncalled for!" Hiroshi groaned as he got up from the ground. "Where were you?! It took you forever to get back!" Ayu exclaimed as she grabbed her brother's hands and started hopping up and down. "Sorry Ayu, mom fetched me late!" Hiroshi replied with a wide smile on his face. "Don't forget, you supposed to help me with daddy's present today!" she exclaimed as she started to drag Hiroshi inside the house. "Sorry Ayu, I can't help today..." Hiroshi replied. All of a sudden, Ayu stopped dragging Hiroshi and turned around to face him. "Why?" Ayu asked in a somber tone. "I... I promised my friends that I'd hang out with them today..." Hiroshi replied. Ayu's eyes turned slightly teary. However, she turned back and said in a slightly sad tone, "Its alright, dad's birthday ain't until Friday.". She turned around and with a smile, waved at Hiroshi and ran inside of the house. Hiroshi's mother looked at him with eyes of deep disappointment and shook her head. "Hiroshi, your a good boy but, you have to learn how to honor your promises." she said as she went inside the house. "Remember to be back by six." she said as she took of her shoes and stepped through the door. "Alright mom.." Hiroshi replied as he walked out through the gate. Hiroshi walked along the sidewalk as he neared a narrow passage, small enough for only someone about his size or smaller to fit in. "Moving away eh... I may never see them again." Hiroshi thought as he traversed through the narrow passage.

The sun started to set and the sky started to turn dark . A few boys were still running through the soccer field one of them, kicking a soccer ball high into the air. It then started plummeting to the ground, the sun following it. Soon the loud shout of a boy echoing, "SCORE!" was heard throughout the field. "Nice work Hiroshi!" a boy's voice complimented the scorer as many others followed. Hiroshi smiled but, all of a sudden, his expression changed as he looked into the sky. "Crap, its already dark!" he exclaimed. He rushed towards his back pack, picking it up and zipping of towards the gate of the soccer field. "Where ya' goin' Hiroshi?!" a boy's voice exclaimed. "I gotta rush home or my mother's gonna kill me!" Hiroshi replied as he increased his pace and gradually, disappeared from the other boys sights. "Damn it, damn it! Why didn't I keep track of time!" Hiroshi thought as he rushed through the narrow passage which, he had previously traversed. He looked at his watch and the hands showed, "Seven-thirty.". "My mom's not gonna let me in!" Hiroshi shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls of the narrow passage. However, as he came nearer to his house, the smell of smoke started to fill the air. "Smoke... Hey, that's my house!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he started sprinting towards his house. As he came around the corner, he saw multiple policemen and paramedics throughout the area outside of his house. A few ambulances and police cars had also filled the road. "No, this can't be!" Hiroshi thought, his face turning extremely pale and his expression turning grim. He looked down at the pavement and started dashing towards his house, his eyes shut tight. Just outside the compounds of his home however, Hiroshi tripped and fell face flat onto the ground. "Arrgh!" he groaned in pain. He grabbed his nose which had started bleeding. He heard a conversation between two nearby policemen. "The Yakuza... really did it this time..." a tall policeman with a crimson shade in his eyes said. "Grim..." another policeman replied, a crimson shade also flaming in his eyes. Hiroshi got up slowly and began turning his neck towards the direction of his house. The sight he saw, would be one that a person would never forget for his or her entire life. The house was in crimson ruin, flames howling throughout the entire framework which had been revealed. On a laundry line outside, the hanging dead bodies of three people could be seen. Hiroshi nearly fainted. the blood his heart had stopped coursing through his body. The three corpses were that, of his father, mother and beloved sister. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHH!" Hiroshi screamed as he capped both his ears with his hands and looked up into the smoky night sky. His eyes became blood-shot and he made a bee-line towards the open road, overcome with an intense adrenaline rush. "This can't be happening right?! This is just a dream isn't it! Hahahahaha! This is all just a dream!" the words echoed in Hiroshi's head. He stopped at the center of the open-road and exclaimed in a grim and extremely vexed voice, "THIS IS JUST A DREAM!". All of a sudden, the horn of an incoming car could be heard. It was too late Hiroshi to react.

A loud thud was heard and Hiroshi flew three meters in the direction of the collision. His stomach had been crushed and blood had already drenched his clothes when he landed. Everything turned dark, as the last glimmer of light disappeared.

Hiroshi felt his body soaring through a void. A tunnel of endless length. But somehow, it seemed to lead somewhere. Somewhere different. Perhaps the events of the day were just dreams after all. After a long dream, it may seem that one is torn between two worlds. Neither one seems like reality in the end. Hiroshi, are you about to awaken, or fall asleep and loom into this world of alternate reality?

"Am I dead?" Hiroshi asked himself. "I reckon if you could ask whether you were, you would be very much alive." a sly voice replied. As Hiroshi's eyes opened, the figure of a tall man with long black hair and a purple bandana over his eyes appeared in his vision. "Who are you boy?" the man asked. "I don't know." Hiroshi replied. "Guess it wouldn't make any sense asking what has happened to you then." the man said with a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice. The man walked towards the boy and knelt down. The man digged into his shirt pocket and took out a peculiar looking pendant. Soon, a soothing white light started to radiate throughout the area. "What... are you doing..?" the boy asked in a meek voice. "You were given a new life boy, you'd better treasure it." the man replied in a gruff but, somehow comforting voice.

The start of an epic saga of friendship, hate and revenge was about to begin then. The boy who lost his memory and the man who saved him. What fate would be shared by them?


End file.
